


Summer Outing

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Karedevil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Foggy proposes a Nelson, Murdock, and Page summer outing.





	Summer Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friendship ficlet for Karedevil Week. It takes place after the first season.

 

“Now that the summer is here, I say it’s time for our first annual summer outing.” Foggy was tossing his baseball in the air and catching it.

Karen looked up from her laptop. They had been getting a lot of new clients since they had helped put Fisk behind bars. “That will be a big summer outing, with all three of us.”

Matt stepped out from his office, smiling. “So what are you thinking of doing for this summer outing, Foggy?”

“You know, food, games, alcohol.”

“When were you thinking about doing this?” Karen asked.

“How about this afternoon?” Foggy said. “It’s so nice out.”

“Well, we don’t have any clients coming in this afternoon,” Karen said. “And it is gorgeous out. It might be nice to get out of the office.”

“Then I guess it’s time for our first summer outing,” Matt said.

They ended up picking up some tacos and bringing some of the fruit and desserts from clients along with some beer to the park.

“Now we just need the games,” Foggy said. “How about baseball?”

Matt was digging in the cooler for a beer. “Are you still trying to start a team, Foggy?”

“I still think that’s that a great idea,” Foggy said.

“You’re welcome to play baseball, Foggy,” Karen said, leaning back on a picnic table and taking a swig of beer. “I think our summer outing should be about relaxation.”

“I’m almost certain you’re supposed to have games at these,” Foggy said, tossing the ball in the air and hitting it.

“Since we only have three people and all, I think it’s okay for Nelson and Murdock to be an exception,” Matt said.

As Foggy went to retrieve the ball, Matt sat down next to Karen. “So, how are you enjoying the first annual Nelson and Murdock summer outing so far?”

Karen smiled. “I have to say, it’s a lot better than the previous one I was at. I didn’t exactly love working at Union Allied even before they were trying to kill me. I love working with you guys, though. It’s so great working with friends.”

Matt smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

Foggy came back and set down the baseball and bat. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind. I think this summer outing should just be about food and alcohol.”

“Good call,” Matt said. He raised his beer bottle in the air. “To Nelson and Murdock and Page.”

“Nelson and Murdock and Page,” Karen and Foggy said, clanging bottles.

They dug into the food and enjoyed the rest of the summer day together.


End file.
